criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Killing Me Softly
Read also: Killing Me Softly Dialogues Killing Me Softly (Case #33) is thirty-third case of the game. Case Background The victim was the lead singer of Lone Roses, Olly Oliver, who was poisoned with strychnine, and was found dead, encased in a drum on the concert stage with a sardonic grin on his face. The killer was the band's groupie, Mary Lou Hong. Olly had promised Mary Lou, who kept herself as his secret admirer, that he would leave the Lone Roses and that they would form a musical band as a duo. Mary Lou had also written a few songs for the duo, but then one day, when she revealed herself as Olly's secret admirer, the victim rejected and mocked her. Olly then stole her song and performed it on stage with the Lone Roses. Mary Lou couldn't bear it and poisoned her former idol with strychnine and stuffed him inside the band's drum after the concert ended. After killing Olly, Mary Lou photographed the victim's dead body and kept the photo with herself so that she could always remember what she did. Victim *'Olly Oliver '(lead singer found dead and stuffed in a drum) Murder Weapon *''' Strychnine (Rat Poison) Killer *'''Mary Lou Hong Suspects Suspect 1 (Riley Davies).png|Riley Davies Suspect 3 (Mary Lou Hong).png|Mary Lou Hong Suspect 2 (Irma Anderson).png|Irma Anderson Hacker - Case #33.png|The @rtist Suspect 4 (Kevin Parker).png|Kevin Parker Killer's Profile *The killer has access to rat poison. *The killer is a musician. *The killer eats roasted peanuts. *The killer wears paisley. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Cc33.png|Concert Stage 2. Drum Kit.png|Drum Kit 3. Diner Tables.png|Diner Tables 4. Diner Counter.png|Diner Counter 5. Comic Book Shop.png|Comic Book Shop 6. Bookshelves.png|Bookshelves Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Concert Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Song Sheet, Jacket) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Talk to Riley Davies about the murder. *Ask Mary Lou Hong about the concert. *Examine Song Sheet. (Result: Hidden Message) *Analyze Hidden Message. (12:00:00) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Diner Receipt) *Investigate Diner Table. (Victim's Smartphone) *Question Irma Anderson about the victim. *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: ' ' *Talk to the Hacker on video-chat. *Investigate Comic Book Shop. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Question Kevin Parker about the defaced poster. *Investigate Drum Kit. (Clues: Knife, Broken Glass) *Examine Knife. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (12:00:00) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Beer Bottle) *Examine Beer Bottle. (Result: Prints on Bottle) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Riley about the beer bottle. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Diner Counter. (Clues: Address Book, Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Student ID Card) *Give Mary Lou her bag back. *Examine Address Book. (Result: Starred Phone Numbers) *Analyze Starred Phone Numbers. (03:00:00) *Investigate Bookshelves. (Clue: Broken CD) *Ask Kevin if he has seen Irma. *Ask Irma why she ran away. *Find out what the Hacker has discovered. *Analyze Photo of Murder. (12:00:00) *Examine Broken CD. (Result: Repaired CD) *Examine Faded Writing. (Result: CD) *Analyze CD (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Riley Davies. *Investigate Concert Stage. (Clue: Broken Tambourine) *Examine Broken Tambourine. (Result: Tambourine) *Give the tambourine to Riley Davies. (Rewards: Hipster Haircut, Hipster Jacket) *Talk to Irma Anderson. *Investigate Diner Tables. (Clue: Sauce Jar) *Examine Sauce Jar. (Result: Country Sauce) *Give the sauce jar to Irma Anderson. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Kevin Parker. *Examine Mystery Figurine. (Result: Collector Figurine) *Investigate Comic Book Shop. (Clue: Collector Figurine) *Analyze Collector Figurine. (03:00:00) *Give the figurine to Kevin Parker. (Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *After the killer is sentenced, Jones says that he has tickets for a football game next week, which is likely a reference to the next case, Dead Man Running. *The title is a reference to one of Fugee's songs, which has the same name. *This case, At the End of the Rope and An Elementary Murder have similarities, from it: someone in Additional Investigation will make you do examining before investigating, just like helping Luke Harris and Janice Mills. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation Category:Cases Category:University